Sweet Love
by Ikut0r0x
Summary: Klaine love story. "Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you again." Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Again' Have Kurt met this person before? "..Nice to meet you too..?" Hope you will enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

**First Klaine fanfic, hope u will like it. ^^**

"Mr Schuester, please send a student to the principal's office now." Mr Schue raised an eyebrow at the announcement made.

"I will need Rachel to rehearse for the upcoming sectionals, so Kurt why don't you go? I'm sure you would not be in trouble since he did not specify the name." Kurt nodded and walked to the Principal's office.

'I wonder what does Principal Figgins want..' Kurt thought as he opened the door to Principal Figgins' office.

"Kurt Hummel, I would like you to show this transfer student around the school and help him to ask Mr Schuester for an audition for the glee club here." Kurt stared at the handsome -and somehow familiar- teenage guy who was sitting on the couch. The student stared back and smiled.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you again." Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Again?' Have Kurt met this person before? "..Nice to meet you too..?"

Blaine chuckled. He knew that Kurt would not remember him. It was such a long time since they met anyway. "Let's talk while walking, shall we?" Blaine slid his sling bag onto his shoulder and thanked the Principal while leaving his office.

"You must be wondering why I said it was nice to meet you again." Blaine chuckled again.

"Well, do you remember the guy whom you met at the park a year ago? The guy who comforted you while you were crying over your love?" Blaine smiled. The memories came rushing back to Kurt and Kurt hugged Blaine.

"No wonder you seem so familiar! Why did you change your hairstyle? And, thank you for that day, if you did not comfort me, I would have done something stupid that i would regret." Blaine returned the hug and smiled.

On the way to the choir room, Blaine explained that he decided to start anew so he changed his hair and fashion style. Kurt looked at him questioningly but decided not to ask him as the reason may be kind of confidential. Kurt giggled as they talked about the past when they used to meet in the park.

**-Flashback-**

"Sorry Kurt, I am glad that you like me, but I am not as openly gay as you. And I like another person.." Kurt started to tear up and ran away. "Wait, Kurt!" Ignoring whatever that he can hear, he ran to the park, the only place that could calm him down. He sat down on a bench and whimpered. "I am such a fool..!" He punched his own thigh, wincing at the pain, but still continued as he cried even harder. When he was about to punch himself again, he was stopped by a very strong grip on his wrist. He looked up and saw a guy who was wearing a white V-neck shirt and black jeans.

"D-do I know you?" Kurt stared at him while asking.

"You know, you should not hit yourself, no matter how troubled you are. You will ruin your beautiful body." He smiled while Kurt blushed at the compliment made by him.

"I-It's not of your business." He brought his knees up to his body and laid his head on his knees, trying not to face the guy who made him blush.

"I'm Blaine." He said while reaching out his hand towards Kurt's face.

"Kurt.." His body tensed up as he felt Blaine's finger wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry anymore. It only ruins your pretty face." Blaine took a seat beside him and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt blushed and hid his face into his knees, smiling secretly. Blaine was a very sweet and kind guy. Kurt started laughing very loudly when he felt Blaine fingers tickling him at his sides.

"S-sssss-stopp!" Blaine chuckled and stopped tickling him. "Your smile and laughter is so adorable." Kurt couldn't help but blush again. "T-thank you.. You are the first guy who complimented me so much.." Blaine hugged him after seeing Kurt's sad smile. Kurt then started crying into Blaine's shoulder, having a hiccup once in a while.

After that day, they met in the park every Saturday at 5pm, to chat with each other about their interests and school lives. Both of them did not really trust their school friends to tell them everything, so they could only talk to each other about personal problems. However, Kurt did not tell Blaine that he was gay, afraid that he may freak out and leave him.

As the exams were nearing, Blaine and Kurt did not meet anymore as they had to study for their examinations. Moreover, they did not exchange their phone numbers, so they never contact each other again.

**-End of flashback-**

"This is the choir room. Our school's glee club is called The New Directions. I hope you will be able to sing with us for sectionals!" Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Guys, this is Blaine Anderson, he wants to audition for our glee club!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly while Blaine smiled and introduced himself. "Well then, sing a song to show us what you got!" Mr Schue grinned.

After Blaine's performance of "Teenage Dream", everyone cheered and agreed that he could join the New Directions. Kurt smiled and blushed at the sight of Blaine's cute smile. Kurt brought Blaine around the school to show him around.

"What's your locker number?"

"#300"

"Serious? It's beside mine!" Kurt exclaimed with happiness.

"Cool! Perhaps it's fate!" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's cuteness.

"What about your class?" Kurt asked, having a glimpse of hope that they might be in the same class.

"3-2, what about you? I hope we are in the same class, I need someone to help me keep up with my studies!"

"We are in the same class!" Kurt jumped happily and hugged Blaine. "I will be looking forward to class now!"

Blaine smirked as Kurt blushed at what he blurted out. "W-what I mean is how I can spend time with you again! I am not very close with the guys in glee club yet so I don't really have any guy friends to hang out with."

Blaine chuckled and held Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the exit of the school. Kurt blushed and asked Blaine where he was taking him.

"Just get in my car, I'm kidnapping you." Kurt laughed at him and sat in the front passenger seat, anticipating where Blaine was bringing him to.

**I hope you guys will like it! The more reviews i get, i will post chp 2 faster! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine parked his car in the nearest parking lot and got out of the car. Kurt followed him and smiled at the scenery.

"This park sure brings back memories." Blaine chuckled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Of course it does. It's where we first met. A nice place to kidnap you to, right?" Kurt laughed and smiled. Blaine was so cute that he had the urge to just hug him tightly.

"Your laugh is still so adorable." Kurt blushed. He remembered how Blaine complimented him to cheer him up the previous time. He giggled at the thought. They sat down at the bench where they used to chat and enjoy each other's company. Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder sub-consciously, enjoying the moment, and thinking about the past. Blaine tensed up a little before relaxing and caressing Kurt's hair.

"I missed you so much when we stopped meeting." Kurt smiled. "I missed you too. I had a lot of troubles in school, and had no one to talk to." Blaine agreed. He also had his own troubles. Troubles that led him to transfer to Mckinley High. Kurt fell asleep while Blaine caressed him. Blaine laid him down on his knees and looked at his adorable and vulnerable face. He smiled. "I love you.." Blaine muttered softly.

After half an hour, Blaine woke Kurt up and chuckled at his confusion. "We are in the park, silly." Kurt jerked up and blushed when he realised he was lying on Blaine's lap. "S-sorry! I guess I did not sleep enough for the past few days.." Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs. "What's wrong..? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked, with a worried expression.

"I-I have something to say.. But please don't freak out. Promise me you will not abandon me like the others.." Kurt's eyes had tears as he imagined Blaine rejecting him for who he is. "Of course I promise. Why would I abandon you? You are like a little brother to me!" Blaine put his arm around Kurt comfortingly.

"I.. I like guys.. To be straight forward, I-I'm gay." Blaine tried to hold his laughter but he did not succeed. "W-what's so funny?" Kurt sulked.

"Kurt, I realised I haven't told you this but, I'm gay too. We're on the same side. And i kind of guessed that you were gay somehow." Blaine chuckled and smiled at Kurt who looked up at him questioningly.

"Wait.. So.. You're gay too? Serious? That's kind of shocking.. I mean.. You are so.. handsome." Kurt said the last word softly so that Blaine could not hear it. However, Blaine managed to hear it.

"So what?" He asked while smirking. Kurt blushed and avoided the question.

"Anyway, because I am gay, i am always being bullied at school. And at night, I have nightmares.. That's why I was having the lack of sleep.." Kurt started to sob while he remembered the nightmares. He was being pushed into lockers, being aimed at with a slushie and even abused physically. Karofsky grabbed him by his hair, and punched him in the stomach. And he would wake up sweating, almost every three to four hours. Remembering all the bad nightmares, Kurt broke down and cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hugged him and a tear slid down his face as he saw how hurt Kurt was.

"I was also bullied in my previous school." Kurt looked up at him, wiping away his tears. "I.. I did a reckless thing and punched that guy out of anger. And I was expelled. My parents don't know that I'm gay. So they thought I was being bullied.. For nothing. They wanted to enrol me in Dalton Academy which was very strict on bullying and stuff, but apparently, they had no more free dormitories. So I transferred to Mckinley. Which I think it was a blessing, since i met you again.." Blaine looked at him in the eye. "Kurt.. You must stand up to the bullies. Well, don't punch them like I did. But, don't run away from them. Don't be scared of them because that's what they want you to do. You must be strong and stand up against them. I will be by your side when you do that." Blaine had teary eyes and Kurt realised that he was as scared of bullies as he was. But he stood up against them, for himself.

"You are a strong guy... Blaine.. I look up to you so much." Kurt smiled, jumped off the bench and pulled Blaine off the bench too. "Let's go. It's getting late. Thank you, I will look forward for tomorrow. Having a best friend who has the same class as me!" Kurt giggled. Blaine chuckled, wiped off his tears and ruffled Kurt's hair playfully. "You are very cute, do you know that?" Blaine smirked when he saw Kurt blushed. He can never get tired of his adorable blush. They got into Blaine's car and Blaine drove Kurt home. During the journey, there was a silence. But it was not awkward. Both of them were enjoying each other's company.

"Kurt, wait." Kurt turned his head back as he felt Blaine grab his wrist before he could open the door. "You haven't answered me." Kurt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little to the right.

"I didn't hear what you say just now. And you didn't answer me when i said 'so what?'" Blaine smirked as Kurt started fidgeting in his passenger sit. How much more adorable can Kurt be?

"I said that.. Y-you are so.. Handsome.." Kurt looked away and then opened the door and stepped out of the car. "See you tomorrow!" With that, he rushed off into his house and left Blaine smirking as he drove off back to his home.

**I hope you like it! :) Please review! I need some advices too. :) I love seeing your reviews. Hope to get more soon. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :) Enjoy~ Hope i will get more reviews!~ **

Once Kurt entered his house, he was targeted by a glare. "Where did you go, young man?" Burt asked, furious that Kurt did not even bother to inform him he will be going somewhere after school. Kurt fidgeted at his stare and told Burt that he will tell him after his bath. He ran to his room which was at the basement level and closed his door, not wanting Burt to interfere with the happiness he is feeling right now. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and thought about the day. It was like the best the day of his life, he met Blaine again, and finally have someone who is also openly gay like him and who knows his pain. He sighed and slid down, lying on the floor with his hands behind his head. He really loved Blaine a lot. But he was never going to confess again. He was traumatized from the previous confession and Blaine was someone that he would never want to lose. He sighed and stood up, taking a set of new, clean pyjamas and went into the bathroom. He really needed a cold bath to keep those memories from coming back.

After his refreshing bath, he went down to the living and sat beside Finn on the couch. Carole and Burt were staring at him, waiting for him to talk. "I met a friend that I used to know. And we went to the park to walk around and talk." Kurt said while staring at the commercial which was advertising Colgate. "Is that friend a boy or a girl?" Burt folded his arms and looked at him. "It's a dude." Finn cut in. "Its Blaine right? I saw you guys leaving." Kurt stared at him. Finn gave him a teasing look, making Kurt knew what he was thinking. "He is just a friend." Kurt glared at Finn who was holding back his laughter. Finn always liked to tease Kurt. It was a brother thing. "Alright, but you better inform me the next time you do this. I'm not restricting your freedom; I am just worried about you." Burt eyes glanced at Kurt and went back to the television after seeing Kurt's nod. Kurt excused himself saying he wanted to rest early tonight. Reaching his room, he dropped on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep while thinking about Blaine.

-.-.-.-.-

Curling into a ball, he dialled the number that he remembered clearly.

"Hello?" He started crying as he heard the voice that he knew and loved.

Hearing sobs, Blaine looked at the Caller ID, seeing that it was Kurt, he put his phone back into his ear.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Blaine wanted to just drive to Kurt's house right away, however he waited. Still hearing sobs, he got out of his bed and took off his pyjamas and changed into a plain white shirt and brown Bermuda's shorts. "I'm going over, is that okay?" Kurt mumbled a okay before Blaine quickly hung up and drove to Kurt's house.

Reaching, he called Kurt again. He was not crying anymore, but his voice was still a little weird. "Come in through the window. I don't want my dad to know about this.." Blaine ran to the back of the house, and saw a window. Fortunately, it was not small, so Blaine could climb in easily. When he went in, he could see Kurt curled into a ball, under the blanket, shivering and hearing sobs again. He sat on the side of the bed and caressed Kurt's hair. Kurt shot out of the blanket when he felt Blaine's hand and quickly hug Blaine, crying even harder. Comforting him, Blaine rubbed his back soothingly until he stop hearing the sobs. He pulled Kurt off and laid his head on his lap.

"I dreamt that I confessed to you.. And you rejected me, and left me. The next day at school, you ignored me. And you became a bully like Karofsky and you pushed me into lockers.. And slushied me.. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you.." The last sentence was so soft that Blaine could barely hear it. Kurt fell asleep with the comfort of Blaine's hands and lap as a pillow. Blaine was shocked. Kurt just indirectly said he loved him! Inside, he was very happy, but he was afraid that Kurt was just talking sub-consciously. He may not even remember what happened tonight. He may think it was all a dream. Blaine smiled as Kurt slept soundly. He laid Kurt's head back on his pillow and kissed his forehead. "I love you. And I will never leave you alone." Caressing him for the last time, Blaine climbed out of the window and left.

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a good mood. He, himself, was also wondering why was he so happy. Maybe because he fell asleep while thinking about Blaine? He could not remember what he dreamt last night, but he guessed it was about Blaine. He left for school after bathing and eating his breakfast with his car. When he reached school, he parked his car and walked towards his locker.

"Hey there." Kurt was startled by Blaine's light slap on his back.

"Hi! I don't know why but I am in a very good mood today!" Kurt said, like a happy little kid.

'Guess he really doesn't remember what happened yesterday night..' Blaine sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, worried.

"It's nothing.." Blaine took his books out of his locker and closed it. He leaned against the lockers and waited for Kurt while staring at him.

"Oh come on, you can't fool me." Kurt looked back at Blaine and squeezed his shoulder. He closed his locker after taking out his books and walked with Blaine to class.

"Maybe I will tell you another time." Blaine sighed again. He really wished that Kurt could remember. Or maybe he could confess, since he knows that Kurt loves him. But he was still hesitating.

"Cheer up! I will be your listening ear whenever you want to tell me." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear while massaging his shoulders. They then reached the classroom and they sat together in class.

After classes, Blaine and Kurt went for their lunch. They did not talk much. Blaine was still thinking about last night and Kurt is worried about Blaine. They went to the choir room after lunch.

"Alright guys! Sectionals are coming up! Yesterday i gave you an assignment right? Who would like to come up to sing their duet first?"

"Hey, want to sing a duet together?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt stared at him and nodded. "But, what song?"

"Mr schue! Can we go first?" Rachel said while dragging Finn out of his seat. They sung 'Don't go breaking my heart' while Blaine and Kurt were still discussing what song to sing.

After Rachel and Finn, Brittany and Santana sang 'I kissed a girl'. Mercedes and Artie sang 'My love is your love'. Sam and Quinn sang 'Lucky', Tina and Mike sang 'L-O-V-E'. And it was Kurt and Blaine's turn.

Blaine stood by the piano while Kurt started the song.

Kurt:

_Made a wrong turn,_

_once or twice._

_Dug my way out,_

_blood and fire._

_Bad decisions,_

_that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

**Blaine stared at him and smiled. His voice was so perfect.**

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

**Blaine walked to Kurt and started singing with him.**

Kurt and Blaine:

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

**Both of them smiled at each other while singing. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.**

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

**They swayed from side to side, enjoying to be able to sing together for the first time.**

Kurt(Blaine):

_You're so mean (Your so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)_

_Make them like you instead_

Kurt and Blaine:

_So complicated, look how we all make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

**Blaine took off his arm around Kurt and went in front of the other members and started rapping.**

Blaine:

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

Finn playfully punched Blaine as he was in front of him.

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

**Blaine punched back playfully and walked over to Santana and Brittany**.

_So cool in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

Santana gave him a disgusted look and glared at him.

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

**Kurt suddenly widened his eyes when he saw Blaine playfully punching Finn as he remembered what he dreamt last night. He tried to act normal and made actions that were related to the song to act silly.**

_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

Kurt:

_Why do I do that?_

Blaine and Kurt:

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!_

_You are perfect, you're perfect!_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me._

The members cheered while Blaine and Kurt went back to their seats.

"Can we go to the park later..? I need to talk to you.." Kurt whispered, bringing his legs up to his chest.

Blaine, confused, nodded. Did Kurt remember what he dreamt last night? He shook his head and pushed the thought away while chatting with Kurt about their classes and homework while Mr Schuester was choosing the winner of the duet. The winners will get to sing in the sectionals.

"Okay guys, want to know who's the winner?" Mr Schuester smirked at the quietness.

"Finn, drum roll!" Finn took the sticks and started.

"And the winner is... Kurt and Blaine!"

Both of the guys stared at the teacher with wide eyes.

"Serious? We won?" Blaine spoke.

Kurt nodded, still shocked.

"But Blaine is a newcomer! Mr Schue, are you being biased?" Rachel pouted while Finn tried to calm her down.

"I'm not! Their voices sound nice together!" Mr Schue sighed.

=At the park=

"What did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked while putting his arm around Kurt.

"I remembered a dream I had yesterday.. You were a bully and you pushed me into lockers and threw a slushie at me like how Karofsky did.." Kurt started having tears in his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened after that? Like.. Waking up..?" Blaine asked.

"N-no.. Why..?" Kurt started sobbing while thinking of the dream.

"Well, to give you a hint. I know that in your dream, you confessed to me, right? But I rejected and left you. During school hours, I ignored you. And one time I started acting like Karofsky." Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes wide open.

"H-h-how did you know?" Kurt blushed. Now Blaine knows that he loves him! He covered his face in embarrassment.

"Yesterday, you woke up from your dream. You called me. I went over to your house. I comforted you to sleep. I had a feeling you would not remember. I mean, you were sub-consciously awake only." Blaine shrugged.

"Anyway," Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine. Blaine then took his chin, causing Kurt to tense up. "I will never leave you alone. Firstly, you did not confess to me. Secondly, I do not bully people. Thirdly, I hate bullies, you should know that. Lastly, I.. I love you." Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him. Kurt kissed back. Guessing that Blaine was afraid Kurt might reject him, Kurt licked Blaine's lips to ask for entrance, notifying Blaine that he accepts his confession. Blaine opened his mouth slightly to allow Kurt's tongue to enter. They broke apart soon, panting.

"I..I love you too Blaine.." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, squealing in his own mind.

Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "This is a dream come true."

**I hope you like it! :\ Not very confident that it is nice. And i tried to make it longer. :) Usually i only write 1k words. I hope this is longer! Please review! I feel sad without much reviews. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I am so sorry for the late update! :\ My computer crashed, I had to catch up with my studies, and I have an exam coming up this week! To satisfy my readers, I shall post one chapter today! The next chapter will be up after next Monday when my exam ends! Thank you for being patient! :D**

_Hey Beautiful. (; -Blaine_

_Hey Handsome. (: -Kurt_

_How was your dinner? –Blaine_

_Mmm, it was good. My personal spaghetti is always the best. XP –Kurt_

_I am so jealous. I want to eat your spaghetti too. –Blaine_

Kurt giggled. Blaine was such an adorable guy. Kurt was on cloud-nine the whole night. He couldn't believe that Blaine actually loved him. Even Burt said that Kurt was a little off tonight. Of course, Kurt pushed that comment aside. He was too happy to be angry at anyone.

_Patience. (: You will get it in the future. –Kurt_

Lying on his bed, Blaine turned his head the instant he heard the vibration of his phone. He smiled at the word 'future'. He imagined Kurt being his future husband and having a house together in New York, seeing Kurt whenever he reached home from work and further imaginations that were not very appropriate.

_I love you. –Blaine_

_That was random. But, I love you too. (: -Kurt_

_I think I am going to bed, I am exhausted. You should too. (: –Kurt_

_Aww. I am too happy to go to bed. –Blaine_

_You sound like a 5-year-old kid! Now, you better go to bed or else the monster under your bed will hunt you! –Kurt_

_GASP! NOOOOO! Okay! Good night daddy! –Blaine_

_Good night! (: -Kurt_

Blaine chuckled and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes after reading Kurt's message.

-.-.-.-.-

Kurt covered his mouth quickly after screaming when he felt a gush of cold air at the back of his neck.

"BLAINE!" He took his books and smacked Blaine lightly after slamming his locker door close. Blaine put on a cute face and feigns innocence. "What?" Kurt laughed at his facial expression and walked to his classroom. Blaine ran a little to catch up with Kurt and walked beside him.

"Don't be angry! I was just playing with you!" Blaine exclaimed, playing around with Kurt. "You were evil." Kurt replied, acting angry by folding his arms. "I'm so-" An icy cold substance splashed on both their faces and laughter followed soon after.

"Hey homos!" Karofsky exclaimed with a grin and pushed them against the lockers before leaving with a smirk, satisfied with what he has done.

The bell rang and the corridors were empty soon after. Blaine was shocked and he was sitting on the floor, against the lockers, with his legs brought up to his chest. He started sobbing quietly as memories from his previous school comes rushing back. Kurt put an arm around Blaine and stared at him with concern.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up." Kurt said as he stood up and offered a hand to Blaine. Blaine looked up with his red and puffy eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, letting himself to be pulled up. Kurt put his arm around Blaine while guiding him to the toilet. Blaine didn't dare to look up; he felt very terrified as the nightmares started to come back to him too. He started sobbing into Kurt's chest when they reached the toilet. To prevent any students from coming in, Kurt locked the door and then hugged Blaine and comforted him.

"Shhh.. It's okay. You will be safe with me." Kurt buried his face into Blaine's gel hair. 'He looks so vulnerable…' Kurt thought and sighed quietly.

After the incident in the morning, Blaine did not talk for the whole day. All the glee members were worried but Kurt shook them off, telling them that it was nothing. They did not have to know about Karofsky. He did not want to involve them. If any of them know, he was sure they would all assault Karofsky. And that was not a very good idea. Everyone could get suspended.

Blaine was in a daze for the whole day. He did not focus in classes, he only ate a sandwich for his lunch and he agreed when Kurt suggested they skipped glee club today. Kurt brought him to the park where they always went. They sat down on the same bench and Kurt put his arm around Blaine as Blaine shoved his legs up to his chest. Kurt was so glad that this park had very little people. He did not have to care about any insults or bullying by anyone here. It was a peaceful and memorable place for both of them which can calm them down. They stayed in the same position for half an hour, not talking at all. Kurt knew that Blaine needed the silence. He knew it was hard for him to take. He has already been bullied in his previous school. And when he came here, he is still being bullied. It must be very tough for him.

Kurt sighed as he saw Blaine starting to shiver due to the sobbing. "Don't cry... It hurts me…" Blaine wiped away his tears, trying his best not to cry and trying to stay strong for Kurt. "I-I am s-scared, Kurt.. I don't want history to repeat itself again.." Blaine said while holding onto Kurt's waist tightly. "Shhh.. It's going to be okay. I promise you."

**I know it's short. :\ But it's the best I can do for today. I need to study for my exams! So, next chapter, next Monday! Please review, I will be more motivated to post it earlier if possible! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I had to focus on my examinations. And when they were over, I was so happy, I forgot I still had this story. And, I updated the other chapters. I really couldn't believe how bad my English was… -_- I'll update more nowadays. **

Kurt woke up by the buzzing of his phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen with squinted eyes.

_Morning sweetie. :D –Blaine_

… _Why are you up at 5am on a Saturday…? –Kurt_

Kurt sighed and sat up, wondering if Blaine was alright. Blaine fell asleep on him after hours of crying in the park the previous day. So Kurt carried him to the car and fetched him home. Blaine thanked him for the ride after being woken up and gave Kurt a peck on the lips, making him blush and mumble: 'You're welcome'. Blaine did not contact Kurt until this moment. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as he heard another buzz from his phone.

_Let's go to Lima Bean for a date with coffee! :D –Blaine_

Kurt shrugged to himself. Well, Blaine seems pretty energetic in the morning.

_Now? –Kurt_

_Yeah! I'm outside your house! –Blaine_

Kurt nearly fell of the bed when he saw what Blaine had replied. He took off his pyjamas and wore a casual outfit before writing a note that says: "I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner." and leaving it on the dining table. He opened the door to see Blaine leaning against his car with that goofy and cute smile on his face and folded arms.

"You're slow."

Kurt locked the door and walked towards him.

"I don't wake up at 5am every day, Mister Anderson."

Blaine chuckled and opened the door for Kurt. "Please."

Kurt bowed politely, playing along.

Blaine smiled and got into his own seat.

"Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Finn, did you know where did your brother go?" Burt shouted across the house from the kitchen as he looked at the note in astonishment. This was the first time Kurt went out before Burt woke up, which was 7am.

"No…" Finn rubbed his eyes as he walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch with a whine. "Why did you wake me up so early, Mum? It's 7:30 in the morning and it's a Saturday!"

"I wanted to talk to both you and Kurt. But since Kurt went out, I'll talk to you first." Carole said, smacking Finn's thigh lightly to tell him not to lie down on the couch.

"Can we make this quick? I just want to sleep now…" Finn yawned without covering his mouth and yelped when his mother hit his thigh again. "Excuse me…"

"I just wanted to remind both of you that we do not want any of you to get into a relationship. Both of your tests' results are just barely manageable and I do not want to have any distractions. Both you and Kurt will have to stay in your room the whole week starting from Monday. You are only allowed to come down when you have finished studying or for meals. I will be locking both of your computers AND I will confiscate magazines and your Xbox."

Finn widened his eyes and avoided the statement about relationships. "WHAT? Why? My results weren't that bad…"

"Oh, really? You just passed the test, Finn. Are you sure it wasn't that bad?" Carole glared at her son.

Finn looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Fine… I'll tell Kurt for you… May I go back to bed now?" Carole nodded sweetly.

-.-.-.-.-

Laughter filled in his ears as he pouted.

"I'm not a kid!" Blaine whined.

"Yes, you are!" Kurt said between giggles.

"It's just a soft toy… I bet you have one too!"

"No, I do not have a little bear soft toy on my bed or in my room at all, Blaine. Just admit it, you're a kid." Kurt laughed again and gripped him stomach tightly. His stomach was really aching from all the laughter. Not that he was complaining.

"Geez… Fine!" Blaine folded his arms and sulked.

"Hey guys!" Kurt turned his head and saw Rachel walking towards them and sighed internally.

"Hey, Rachel."

"So, how is your relationship?"

Kurt choked a little.

"Relationship?" He did not remember telling anybody about their relationship.

"You know, as friends?"

Kurt sighed in relief and nodded. "It's good. I just found out that Blaine is a kid who sleeps with a soft toy."

He giggled as Blaine ignored him again.

Rachel laughed along and smiled at both of them before leaving.

"Shucks, we have to leave now if I want to be home by curfew. My mum is going to kill me if I reach home later than curfew." Blaine said, strapping his bag on his shoulder after seeing a message from his mother and looking around.

Kurt nodded and drank the last sip of his coffee and prepared to stand up but he was surprised with a little peck on his cheek and he blushed as Blaine smiled before ushering Kurt to start walking.

-.-.-.-.-

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out, where?"

"Lima Bean. I left a note on the table before I left." Kurt sighed, knowing his father would ask more questions.

"With?"

"A friend."

"Who is it?"

"It's just Blaine, dad."

Burt stopped asking questions -mostly about Blaine, which Kurt tried to avoid- after several minutes and told Kurt to ask Finn about what Carole said this morning.

-.-.-.-.-

"Finn, what did Carole- WHAO, didn't need to see that…" Finn blushed and quickly wore his shirt. They still weren't really comfortable with being shirtless in the house and Finn usually only does that when he is alone in his room.

"K-Kurt! I didn't know you came home... S-sorry about that…"

"It's okay…" Kurt said, back still facing Finn.

"You can turn around now. And what did you want to ask me?"

"What did Carole say in the morning?"

"Oh… This will be devastating… She said we had to stay in our rooms for the next whole week because our results suck…" Finn sighed and turned his chair to face Kurt just to see that he was gone and a loud "DAD!" was followed by the storm-off.

'Did I forget to tell Kurt something..? Oh well…' Finn shrugged at the thought and continued playing his computer games.

-.-.-.-.-

After trying several ways of convincing his dad that he would ace his upcoming tests and examinations if he gave him three days off from the week, Burt gave up and agreed.

_Wanna chat? –Kurt_

_I'll call you right after I take a cup of water. __ -Blaine_

Kurt's eyes fluttered close as he thought about introducing Blaine to his family until his thoughts were cut off by his "Born This Way" ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Would you like some pizza? We are having an offer. 2 pizzas for only fifteen bucks!" **(AN: I'm not really familiar with the currency in USA... So I'm sorry if it's too cheap or expensive? )**

Kurt giggled. Blaine was such a poor actor.

"That is lame, Blaine."

"Wha- No, it isn't! I managed to prank my older brother once."

"Don't stick out your tongue at me, Blaine."

"I-I wasn't doing that!"

"Sure…" Kurt smirked and chuckled at the few seconds of silence.

"Don't doubt my words!" Blaine said, blushing a light shade of red.

"Anyway, putting the jokes aside, I can't really hang out next week… My step-mum is making my step-brother and I to stay at home to study…"

"That's awful. I swear, awful. I wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend."

Kurt blushed and almost fell off the chair due to his flustering. All of a sudden, he felt very shy and decided to go take a shower.

"I-I'll call you tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. Bye, boyfriend. I love you."

For a second, Kurt wondered if Blaine was trying to make him blush even harder – which did happen.

"B-bye!"

He hung up with his voice an octave higher and blushed even harder. He was extremely flustered and decided to take a warm shower and rest for the day.

-.-.-.-.-

**I'm back! Please give some advice and reviews? **


End file.
